Let Me Do It
by SilentLone
Summary: This is my second story, not OOC or whatever it is. The main pairing is NaruXIno and maybe another girl that be paired to naruto but not based on love though. No warning, okay, hentai-minna, this is gonna be lemon in future chapter and also violence. Again this is NaruXIno main pairing. Note that For starting, Hanare were naruto love then change to ino after something happen, lemon


By: Mr Nobody….

The rain drops was heavy and it seems doesn't stop in future hours. It's have been seven hours raining but that doesn't means it gonna flood. This is nature. This is world. Got the weather, got the matter. Say it was easy but in fact if gone through it was rather difficult.

I wonder what if I just die. No one will miss me. No one will gonna feel the disappearances of me. I'm alone. I don't know the love of parental. I only know what is mean being all alone. My parents died when the kyuubi attacking our village.

I only had the old man, The Sandaime. He is the one that take care of me until I can survive by myself. His name is his name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. Known as the 'God of Shinobi', I don't understand how but I know why. He is the strongest Shinobi in the village. He protects the villagers from danger.

He also protects me. He allows me to live at his compound because something that was he said. He allows me to read every book in the library because he says I must too. Don't know why but I do everything he said.

Since I was born, he was raising me up. When I was grown up, I spent every single minute at the library. I learn every jutsu every trick not yet history every way, I make it short, I've learn everything in that library that I supposed to.

The fact, I spent much of my time to reading there. I don't go outside the compound unless I go to the Hokage tower or Ichiraku. I usually help the maid at the compound cleaning the yard. Sometimes I'll help them in the kitchen, cut the onion, washing the vegetables', and prepare for dinner. The maid doesn't want me to help with their work but I insist. As reason that someday I'll gonna be my own and with helping them I will gain experience with it. The just agree to me. Sometimes when I had a free time, I ask some of the maid to teach me how to cook. Now I know how to cook.

I also will train sometimes. I like the sealing art because it was easy. I don't know why, when comes to sealing matter I think I've already know it. Weird but what the weirdest was when I touch some leaf that wilt, in another minutes it suddenly looking good. Weird isn't it.

I've read something about it but it is impossible. It is something that called Mokuton. It is never having been in the world that a Shinobi in this generation had Mokuton. It's only a jutsu that the first Hokage create. I don't want to burden my mind in this young age, so I shrugged it off.

Well today was Sunday, I'm sure Jiji is free from the paperwork. I stay in the bed for 15 minutes after awake then I rise from the bed for shower. Do I really need to told you what I have do when shower? No, so after 15 minutes in the shower I walk out of the bathroom back to the room to wear some nice clothes.

I found a simple t-shirt where in the middle front is printed with Konoha symbol while at the back was Konoha motto or more to my motto that said, 'Who is break the rules are trash'. I wear a simple brown trouser. After that, like usual I will spend some second into deep stare to my feature on the mirror. I search for the comb to neat my spiky blond hair.

I don't have much work to do so I think I'm stay inside the compound. The only thing that I need to worry was the idiot brat, Konohamaru. He is a 4 years old annoying over the top brat. But sometimes I admire his determination but sometimes I hate it.

While it is raining outside, I think I'll continue my reading on the history part. I walk on the way to Sarutobi library. Maybe after I work on the history I think I will work with the chakra training. So thought about it later then, for now concentrate to the history learning.

For the next ten minutes Naruto went to different parts of the library to get the books that he wanted. When he was finished he had about a dozen books on a nearby reading table. He then open up one of the large books called "_History of the Shinobi World_", where he then quickly scanned the book and found the Chapter he was looking for which was called

"_Bijū's (Tailed Beast's) and Jinchūriki's (Power of Human Sacrifice)_"

Naruto had become interested in the Bijū's and try to relate it with his Mokuton powers.

For the next few hours Naruto learned as much as he could about Jinchūriki's and the Demon's they held as well as the connection they had to Naruto's Clan. During that time Naruto learned that Bijū's were large, living forms of Chakra, sometimes referred to as Chakura no Bakemono (Chakra Monsters) giving them power that far outmatches most Shinobi's. However, he also learned that even with their immense strength it was tempered due to their bestial nature, which restricts them from being intelligent enough to use it effectively. But when the Bijū's are sealed into humans who are called Jinchūriki's, they are able to benefit from the knowledge of their hosts, giving them the ability to speak and better utilize their powers. It was after learning this that Naruto discovered how Jinchūriki's came into existence, he had learned that when his ancestor Senju Hashirama, the Shodaime Hokage (the First Hokage) had captured eight of the nine Bijū's using his Mokuton (Wood Release) techniques. His ancestor spread them to the other, newly-formed villages the Iwagakure (The Hidden Stone), the Kirigakure (the Hidden Mist), the Sunagakure (the Hidden Sand), the Takigakure (the Hidden Waterfall) and the Kumogakure (the Hidden Cloud) in an attempt to maintain peace and equalize the powers between the Shinobi Nations.

Naruto learned that the Ichibi no Shukaku (the One-Tailed Shukaku) was sent to Sunagakure, the Nanabi no Kabutomushi (the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle) was sent to Takigakure. The Sanbi no Kyodaigame (the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle) and the Rokubi no Namekuji (the Six-Tailed Slug) were sent to Kirigakure. The Gobi no Irukauma (the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse) and the Yonbi no Saru (the Four-Tailed Monkey) were sent to Iwagakure and the Nibi no Bakeneko (Two-Tailed Monster Cat) and the Hachibi no Kyogyū (Eight-Tailed Giant Ox) were sent to Kumogakure. While the Kyūbi no Yōko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox) remained free, as it was never caught by the Shodaime Hokage. Although he did defeated it when he fought Uchiha Madara who had the Kyūbi under his control, thanks to the power of his Mangekyō Sharingan, but the Kyūbi was later on killed by the Yondaime Hokage (the Fourth Hokage) when it attacked Konoha Ten years ago.

Unfortunately giving each village a Bijū did not stop the outbreak of the First Great Shinobi World War, where both he and Naruto's other ancestor Senju Tobirama the Nidaime Hokage (the Second Hokage) died during it. Where after his death the other Shinobi Nations discovered that they couldn't control the Bijū by themselves and the beast began to run wild along the Elemental Continent. The Shinobi Nation's then decided that the only way they could stop them and still use their powers was to seal them into humans, where they created Jinchūriki's since to seal the demon into a human cost another their life whether it be their sealer or someone else.

Naruto then learned that when the person is made into a Jinchūriki it is when they are very young, so that that their bodies can develop to handle the excess Chakra they get from their Bijū and handle the changes to their bodies that happens from carrying a certain Bijū. He then learned that one of the things they get from carrying a Bijū is unique abilities that only they can do the most famous and well know of these abilities is Ichibi no Shukaku Jinchūriki ability to manipulate Sand. Another noted fact was that all Jinchūriki's have certain unique appearance where certain traits from the Bijū would be added to the appearance to the host for example the Ichibi no Shukaku Jinchūriki would have dark rings around his eyes.

Naruto also sadly learned that in most place's except for Kumogakure, Jinchūriki's were naturally hated, despised and feared by their own people making them into outcast due to people fears of their Demons.

As Naruto learned more and more about Jinchūriki's and their Bijū's, he could not help but fell sympatric to Jinchūriki's for their hard life's and did not feel that they deserved to be treated as outcast for something that was not their fault. He also could not help but feel somewhat responsible for their plight, since it was his ancestor that indivertibly led to their harsh lives even though he had given the villages the Bijū's to maintain peace in the lands.

After a while Naruto decided to find out more about the Kyūbi attack on Konoha since he found it curious as to how the Yondaime Hokage killed the most powerful of all the Bijū's, when his own ancestor the Shodaime Hokage could not with his Mokuton powers, where all he could do was Seal them away.

As Naruto looked through all the records, books and scrolls on the Battle against the Kyūbi, he found little to nothing that explained how the Yondaime did it. All that the books, scrolls and records said was that the Yondaime used some kind of powerful forbidden Jutsu that he created and that it cost him his life to do it nothing more. None of them even gave the name of the Jutsu that he used to do it. After going through all the records, scroll and books he could, Naruto decided to go at it a different angle, where he might find a clue if he looked up the Yondaime himself and learn as much as he could about him.

After tiding up all the books, scrolls and records he had taken out and putting them back where they belonged. He then went back to the index book to get all he could find on the Yondaime Hokage, since had taught the Yondaime, there was still much he did not know about him. Once Naruto had gotten all he could on the Yondaime Hokage he opened up the first book he had found called "_The World's Greatest Shinobi's_".

As Naruto looked through the book to find what he wanted he could not help but take note of several other Shinobi names and their faces from their pictures on the pages about them such as his own ancestors Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama. His ancestor's greatest rival and nemesis, Uchiha Madara and his own younger brother Uchiha Izuna (2). As well as Sanshōuo no Hanzō (Hanzō of the Salamander) the man who had defeated the Three Sennin, Godfather Jiraiya and their former teammate Orochimaru and gave them their title the Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja). He also saw Tsunade and Hers' Sensei Sarutobi Hiruzen who was known as Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi's), The Professor and the Sandaime Hokage (the Third Hokage), after him Naruto saw Tsunade, his Jiraya and their former teammate Orochimaru. He even saw some other people he was familiar with like Kakuzu of Takigakure who had fought his ancestor Senju Hashirama, he also noted Chiyo the Puppet Master who had a kind of rivalry with one of Jiraya teammates, Tsunade. Naruto also saw Killer Bee and his Brother Ē the Yondaime Raikage along with Yagura the Yondaime Mizukage, who was also a Jinchūriki like him. Not to mention The Sandaime Kazekage of Suna as well as Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori of the Red Sand) and the Sandaime Tsuchikage (the Third Tsuchikage)Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki (Ōnoki of Both Scales). But the most notable of them all though were Uchiha Itachi who was the youngest person mentioned in it since he was only sixteen in it, and the Rikudō Sennin (the Sage of the Six Paths) who was also known as the Shinobi no Kami as well and was the founder of Ninjutsu and the Ninja world as well as the Strongest Shinobi to ever exist, but at last Naruto finally found the Yondaime Hokage.

When Naruto final found the Yondaime Hokage he was shocked beyond belief when he saw the Yondaime's picture, since he had never seen the Yondaime's picture before and when he saw it, he immediately saw the almost near mirror image of him and the Yondaime. With the expectation of skin colour where Naruto's was lighter than the Yondaime's and his hair colour was a more lighter shade of blond like his (although his was still brighter than him). His eyes shape were also different (but same colour) along with a few small minor facial difference the resemblance was still unmistakable and it was almost like looking at an older version of himself.

For a few minutes Naruto just stared at the photo of the Yondaime, Naruto knew enough about Genetics from his Medical studies to know that the facial resemblance between him and the Yondaime was no coincidence since the resemblance was too strong. As Naruto study the Yondaime face more and more he became more convinced with what he realise….the Yondaime was his father. Everything fitted the resemblance between him and the Yondaime, the fact that the Yondaime died on the very day he was born which was what Hiruzen had told him. The fact that Jiraiya was his Godfather since not only was the Hokage ancestor but was also his Father Sensei, also the fact that his father had an affinity to Wind and Lightning. Even though children did not always inherit the same affinities at as their parents and could have completely different one, it was still not out of the question that children could still inherit their parent's affinity. Naruto knew he gotten Earth and Water with the Uchiha Clan being affiliated with Fire due to being so proficient in it, the Senju were well known to be affiliated with Earth and Water. Since the two Elements combined to create this Mokuton powers, logically.

'All of this makes sense, huh. I guess now I had three powerful clan names in my name, Uzumaki, Namikaze and the Senju. The greatest clan was under my name and I'm the last heir. I should ask Jiji.'

After knowing who I am, I can't put it straight to my conclusion. I need the Hokage to make myself clear about this.

In another minutes, I go downstairs before I catch a sight that the annoying brat was into a childish argument with his tutor.

"I want to go to the Hokage tower, now."

"No, the Honourable Grandson Sarutobi, You can't and I won't allow you."

"You've said it my status so …."

"Konohamaru…"

"Naruto-niisan, look he don't allow me to go to see Jiji at the Hokage tower." 'The annoying brat is begging, no it's not, he was demanding.'

"Hey, are the annoying brat is begging, no it's not, he can't be begging, he is demanding. How ARROGANT" I actually hate my own tone, sarcastic oh please only this time. It's suck.

"Naru…"

"Brat, are this life of yours is turning you to this, selfish little brat."

"But..."

"No but's maru-maru, think it again this behaviour of yours. Are this behaviour is suits as a Hokage or at least the Hokage grandson? Konohamaru"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-nii, -tebane"

"Don't sorry to me brat, sorry to that man."

"I'm sorry, sensei. Dattebane"

"It is okay, the honourable grandson of Hokage but you still can't go outside. It's raining." Konohamaru pouted at that. He absolutely seems disagree with it.

"Sir, I think he may be walk with me there, I'm on my way there."

"Well, I guess yes Naruto-sama."

"Please, just call me Naruto. I hate formalities." The tutor chuckle when I mention it. I already say it many times and he just maybe ignores it. Well, other mouth what can we do if we don't like.

"And don't forget to use the raincoat, Naruto-sama."

"Okay, later sir"

"Bye, Naruto-sama. Please be careful, the honourable godson of Hokage."

"I will sensei. Until then bye –tebayo." both of us just wave the chunnin tutor.

We walk to the main door which is not far from the place that I meet them. I open some cabinets that contain a rain coat and some umbrella. I took the brownish coat ant Konohamaru get the green one.

"Nice then we will go then. Don't run anyway brat."

"I won't run and don't call me brat."

"Whatever, brat"

"What?-tebayo."

"Control your temper anyway let's gets going."

"Yeah, -tebayo."

We walks silently as only the pouring rain that being the only noise along the way. I don't feel cold in fact it opposite it. I feel warm but a bit uneasy because my sandal is soaked.

I glance toward Konohamaru. For some reason I feel pity towards him. And even what makes it worst was my tenant was the one that makes his parents died. When, thought of my tenant I feel like I am one with him. But what can I do, what's done is done and now I had to live with it.

Our tour to the Hokage tower not much obstacle because less crowded. I thank kami for that because they will stare mi with wonder, and some star in the eyes, that was most of young girl and some glare that was from the boys. In another minutes after 10 minutes to walk towards the Hokage tower again thanks to the less crowded, we arrive at the base of the Hokage tower. We walk pass the reception counter before the person stops us.

"H-Hey, The h-Hokage is busy. You can't go in."

"You don't know…"

"Who are you, Konohamaru? Didn't you get the message I told you before. Stop using your status and start to build your own status. If you want to get other respect you, you must earn it not just take it. Do you understand?"

He slowly nodded.

"And miss, tell him that I am Naruto Uzumaki and I have some matter that really important right now and sure he was also to me so now will you excuse us."

"My apologise Naruto-sama."

"You know maybe I will often be visiting here after this so not this. Call me just by my name and last but not least I don't like formalities."

"O-okay, a-ahead you go." 'Stutter? How in the world that I stutter? Who is this young man really, polite and think higher that I am?' the receptionist thought.

"Don't think about it, the sudden feelings. It doesn't matter and may I know who is you name as you already know my name?"

"Umm… my name… my name is Namika Hyuuga."

"Okay, Hyuuga-san. Bye for now."

"B-bye" She blush slight when I sending her a small smile.

Don't want to waste any minutes for now, I go straight to the Hokage room by walking upstairs but when someone greet us we wave kindly no only me that brat is still high of arrogant. Well, deal with it later.

"Okay, Konohamaru. Don't yell to the Hokage or precisely your grandfather and be polite or later on you got in trouble."

"Well, you can be scary sometimes niisan but everytime you are cool, dattebane, Yo."

"Alright, then let's go."

We enter the Hokage room without knocking. Well it's both of our habit and the Hokage himself didn't seem to bother with it. After we entering the room, the time stopped.

'I come at the bad time.' I saw at least two Kage and a woman excluding our Hokage. The two Kage as I know was Sandaime Tsuchikage (the Third Tsuchikage) Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki (Ōnoki of Both Scales) and Ē the Yondaime Raikage but the woman is from where and they less one Kage that was from Suna. Why? Heh, don't bother.

"Pardon us, the Great Four Kage. We come at the bad time. Are we disrupting you discussion." I bow slightly.

"Well, isn't this mini version of Minato?" The Yondaime Raikage voiced his opinion. The rest Kage nodded except our Hokage, he seems quite nervous.

'Oh, that's why. They want to protect me from father enemy especially this one. Well…"

"Pardon, the name of Naruto Uzumaki and this is young Konohamaru Sarutobi."

"Well, certainly interesting. An Uzumaki" the woman says. "I'm the Godaime Mizukage of the Kirigakure no Sato. The name Mei Terumī"

"Pleasure to meets, you Mizukage-sama" I bow slightly.

"And pleasure to meets the Yondaime Raikage and the Sandaime Tsuchikage."

"Well, young boy. Pleasure to meet you too" The short old man whereas known as Ōnoki the Tsuchikage. The Yondaime Raikage is gaze upon me and ignoring the people that present in the room. 'Does he have forgotten that he is in meeting with the Hokage and the other Kage? I think he wants to eat me alive. Dangerous.'

"Anyway, pardon me as we disturb your important meeting and we will leave by now." Our position that right after we entering the Hokage office which is at right in front of the door that long ago we open. I bow slightly and starting to leave nut being stopped by the Raikage.

"That's okay young man. I'm pretty sure that our meeting today is ended so I think of going back to the country. So bye for now" He walks mighty towards the door which is behind us so we stepped aside to give him a space.

Before walk through the door he acknowledges my presence by nodding to me. And of course I nodded back. Not a moment after that the Tsuchikage announce his departure right away for going back to his own country.

"Well, they were left then I am too. I'm pretty busy with the paperwork to be done. I think I'll go home now, bye Naru-kun, Maru-kun. And goodbye, Hokage-dono."

"Pardon me, Mizukage-sama."

"Ah, yes?"

"Two word: Kage bunshin."

Both Kage were nearly pop their eyes and think why though they didn't think it before. Are this Kage is seriously forget everything simple jutsu? Seriously

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She winked at me and then drifts of the Hokage office to go home.

"Naruto-kun, thanks for that."

"Not a problem, Hokage-sama."

"Anyway, what are the both of you doing here?"

"I want to discuss something that earlier what the Yondaime Raikage said and want to inform you something."

"Sure, Naruto-kun, Maru-kun, can you wait outside? You and Naruto-kun later gonna have meals at the Ichiraku. Can you?"

"Anything for ramen, yey –tebayo" As he finished said that, he is not inside the room anymore.

"Now, Dog, Crow, Wood." Suddenly three anbu come into view at the room.

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

"I want you all being the witness and also the guardian of the only heir of Namikaze and Uzumaki clan."

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Two of them agreed.

"What? Namikaze…"

"Yes, dog-san, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto this boy is the last and the heir of Uzumaki and Namikaze. So now I think both of the Raikage and the Tsuchikage is aware of this and maybe send someone to kill this young Naruto."

"May I interfere, Hokage-sama" As I get a nodded from the Hokage I begin voice my opinion.

"I think I'm ready to start the academy this year."

"It's been in my mind lately, Naruto-kun. And I have a bad news for you."

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

"The council has push this matter to front that wasn't a Sarutobi can't live in the compound."

"I understand, Hokage-sama. And may I ask where do I live now?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun I have bought you a suits house at the end of village near called the long abandoned Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple."

"Um… Hokage-sama"

"Go on Naruto-kun."

"I got a Mokuton as well."

"What?" the Hokage nearly fell off his chair and the anbu man is nearly fell off their mask except the crow mask.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I have the Mokuton manipulation."

"Can you prove it?"

"Well, when I touch some leaves that wilt, in another minute it suddenly looking good."

"Wood build some tree and Naru-kun try to makes it bigger than he build. Wood just builds the small one."

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

The man that known as wood was do some seals that I can't catch because beside I didn't recognise and can't catch, then he stamp his hand to the floor. Suddenly a small tree appears from where he stomp his hand.

'Okay, here where I go again.' I start to touch the tree then it's got bigger than the original. Not so shock for me.

"How's bout it?"

"True Naruto-Kun and it makes you even must to aware of the council."

"I understand Hokage-sama. And if I may I need to go home to packing."

"Okay Naruto-kun." With that I bow slightly and turn my back to go straight walk out of the room.

"Does he really the legacy of the Yondaime, Hokage-sama?" The dog said.

"Yes, Kakashi, he is and the last I expect."

"But where did he hide, I mean, I didn't see him around the village?"

"He lives at the Sarutobi compound, Kakashi. Now, all of you may dismiss."

"Naruto-niisan, what is so this-called-important-S-secret that Jiji told you?"

"Maru-kun, Jiji has said that it was a secret and cannot be told for a certain people. Therefore, I cannot tell you."

"Nani, –tebane"

"Dattebayo"

"Whatever, time to go for ramen. Ramen wait for me." I sweat dropped. This brat is really like that ramen. I also like it but I don't over like him.

"Well, brat is brat I cannot change that." He leads the way. He talks to me about this, about that and about now then. And about his dreams to be like Hokage.

We reached our destination in 20 minutes were Konohamaru exclaimed 'Ramen, ramen, ramen. Kami food'

"Say Maru-kun, if you are older enough to become a ninja, would you become a ninja?"

"Yes, because I want to be strong like the old man."

"Why?"

"I don't think about it though, well I tell you later. Nii-san"

"Okay"

"What are your order kids?" the waitresses at the ramen stand suddenly appear after we take a seat.

"What you want Konohamaru?"

"I want the pork ramen 2 bowls."

"I want miso ramen." I said as I observe the waitress.

She's around nineteen. Her height is 5 ft. and less. She didn't use make up like most of women. The hair she tied in ponytail with some hair at the front she left untied. Her scent is lots of like ramen instead cherry, maybe mixed of that both. She wears t-shirt long sleeves with an apron of the ramen stand name, 'Ichiraku'. As I said she didn't use make up? She is a sweet person I see. I wonder why though she works at here, there were many other shops that would like to employee. Maybe, just maybe this was hers' stand or hers' father.

"Don't say you are attract to that waitress, nii-san."

"Who say's?"

"I said it, from she came until she go you only watch her even I asked you a question you didn't answer. Say, you like her?"

"I can't say I like her or don't like her either because I didn't know her."

"Then, don't look at her."

"That called observation Maru-Maru."

"Observation or attraction"

"Observation, Maru-kun, we need to observe the enemy before we fight."

"Then what about her? She's not an enemy."

"Like this Maru-Maru, we need to observe someone before we want to be friend with them."

"So you want to be friend with that Onee-chan?"

"Onee-chan"

"Ne, nii-san, you didn't say that you didn't want to be friend with her, why's that?"

"I did not say anything."

"That's why, so you wanna be friend with her?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Wait until she comes around, nii-san."

Suddenly after he spoken the lady we mention come with three bowls in a tray and put it in front us.

"Well, eat kids before it is cold."

"Wait, Ayeme-onee-chan."

"What's it Maru-kun?"

"I want to introduce you to my nii-san." He pointed at me.

"Oh! This is the nii-san that you mention?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you, Naru-kun, my name is Ayeme and this is my father ramen stand. So you are welcome here everytime."

"Sure, Ayeme-chan"

"So, Naru-kun where are you from?"

"I'm from whirlpool around the Kiri but after the Shinobi World War 3 I moved here."

"Where are your parents?"

"Die."

"I'm so sorry."

"No need."

"Sorry for the delay. Enjoy your meals."

"Itadakimasu" Konohamaru say.

**#i lazy to continue the story so skip to next morning#**

**-hangover**

**to be continue- **

**be sure review and here is my second story. i hate to say that i got many idea to start a story but i don't know how to end it. sure second story arrive later Ja-ne.**


End file.
